


Promise Me

by MissCherryBlossom



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Love, Modern Setting, Promises, Romance, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 16:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13298940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCherryBlossom/pseuds/MissCherryBlossom
Summary: This wasn’t how you imagined things would end.  A break up would have been better.





	Promise Me

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: bring tissues

This wasn’t how you imagined things would end. A break up would have been better.

\------------------------------

“Hey. You’re probably busy with university and practices right now but I just- no, never mind.”

Yet another voice mail left unfinished. You wanted to tell him that you miss him. Tell him to take care of himself because you know how one-track minded he could get. But fear always stopped you. You were too afraid of being a bother, of being too clingy.

It’s already been three months since you’ve last talked and it’s finally starting to take a toll on you. Every message you’ve sent is left unread and every call, unanswered. Every time you try to make things work it ends up going down the drain. You tell yourself that it’s probably just work load and extra curricular activities but even you don’t believe it anymore. You were getting tired.

 

Friday night you heard _Lean On Me_ playing from your phone for the first time in months. Part of you wanted to ignore it just so that he’d have a taste of his own medicine but the bigger part of you, the one who wanted to hear his voice, won. 

“[y/n], can we meet tomorrow?”

It was very unlike him to call you first and now your heart was pounding for all the wrong reasons. You couldn’t answer him. It felt as though a rock was lodged at your throat and you couldn’t speak.

“Are you there? [y/n]? Can you hear me?” He called out to you.

“Yeah-yeah I’m here. Hi.” You were stuttering and tripping over your words and it just sinks into you how long it’s been since you’ve last heard his voice. It was still the same deep, soothing baritone that never failed to calm you down.

“Hi. I was just wondering if you’d maybe like to go out tomorrow. With me. It’s okay if you already have pl-” You’ve always found it cute how he starts to ramble when he’s all flustered. Slowly you start to feel okay. You start to feel like things might just go back to the way they were before entering different universities. You start to hope.

“I am free tomorrow actually. Do you have somewhere you want to go?” You tried to play it cool but underneath all that you were ready to explode. This was different but good.

“Yeah I read about this really awesome place. It’s nothing big and fancy but I’m sure you’ll like it. I’m not sure if I can pick you up though. My last class ends late.” At that point you didn’t even care. The only thing that kept replaying in your mind was Wonoo making the first move to take you out in a long time.

“That’s okay. Send me the address and I can just meet you there.” It took everything in you not to giggle like a love sick teenager but your heart was all smiles and laughter.

“Great! I’ll see you tomorrow [y/n]. Good night.” That night you slept like a baby. It was the best sleep you’ve had in a while and you even had one of the sweetest dreams.

 

Saturday, you spent all morning getting ready for your date. You didn’t eat much for lunch because you were saving space for an awesome early dinner. You were waiting for him to send you the address of the resto when the doorbell of your apartment rang.

“I hope I’m not too late miss.” He was there. Wonwoo was there in front of you, still in his hoodie and ripped jeans with his bag, holding a bouquet of flowers. You couldn’t help but notice the contented smile that graced his lips and thought about how you’d give everything just to keep him that way.

“Wonwoo? I thought you had classes? What are you doing here? Did you-” You didn’t get to finish because you felt a brush of lips on yours. It was so brief and soft that you wondered if you had just imagined it. But the look on his face told you everything. Soon you were smiling too.

It went well. That’s what you say to yourself but inside you were just about ready to combust. It was perfectly perfect in every way. When you got to the resto, the sign read closed for the day but instead of wasting the day, you went to some twenty-four hour thrift shop and bought all sorts of games and such then went to the neighbourhood park. You spent the afternoon eating street food and playing around.

By the time it was eight in the evening, Wonwoo brought you back to your apartment. When he let go of your hand you suddenly felt off again. But the smile on his face said everything was okay.

“I’ll definitely see you again [y/n]. I’ll definitely find some time okay?” Curiosity was killing you. Although you appreciate it all, it was really unlike him.

“Hey, you don’t really have to visit me every week you know.” You told him with a little laugh. By that time a look of regret passed his face but it was gone just as quick as it came.

“I want to. I wasted three months on useless things when I could have just spent them with you. I’m sorry that I didn’t answer your calls. I thought that maybe we should get used to some distance. University and all. But every day I’d either wait for your message or talk myself out of calling you. It was basically a routine. Every time you’d call me it hurt because I remember just how far away you are from me.” You couldn’t help yourself. Etiquette be damned, you threw your arms around him. Emotional Jeon Wonwoo was always one of your weaknesses.

Honestly, you wanted to cry your heart out. Wonwoo wasn’t the most affectionate person but you knew how he was when he decides to open up to you. He’s one of the kindest, sweetest, and most loving person you will ever encounter.

“I love you. I love you. I love you.” You said it over and over again. Your head was on his chest and his arms around your waist. It was as if none of you wanted to let go. Time slowed down a bit and everything, in that moment, was perfect.

“I love you too. So much [y/n]. I’d do anything and everything to make you happy. Even if I’m not around, always remember that I’m with you. That I’m always thinking of you. I want you to promise me that even if I’m not around you’ll be happy. That you’ll take care of yourself. Promise me that you’ll live.” You could only nod your head and smile. After that you watched as he turned around, gripping the strap of his knapsack a little too hard, then he was out of sight.

 

For a week, everything was going great for you. You talked with Wonwoo every day. Sent messages and pictures. You went to visit him whenever you can. He took you out on dates. You thought that nothing would ever ruin what you have now. Wednesday the following week you had no classes. _Lean on Me_ suddenly played on your phone and you hurriedly picked it up knowing who was on the other line.

“[y/n], can you come to the state hospital right now? It’s urgent, please.” The moment you heard ‘hospital’ coming out from his mother’s mouth you rushed out of your apartment. Your heart was beating out of your chest and a cold chill kept running up your spine. You didn’t want to be negative but the sound of his mom’s voice said it all.

An hour after you arrived at the hospital. Wonwoo’s mom came out to meet you.

“Mom, what happened? Was he injured? Is it serious? Is Wonwoo going to be okay?” You were so desperate for answers. The feeling in your chest won’t leave and you just want to make sure that he’s safe.

“I- I just- I thought that you knew. I thought that he told you about it. I’m so sorry [y/n]. He didn’t want me to call you but I had to. He’s not going to get well unless he continues his treatment but he won’t listen to me. He asked to stop prevention measures two weeks ago and I’m out of options. You’re my only hope [y/n]. Please. If it’s you maybe he’ll listen. He needs treatment.” She was crying silently in front of you. Tears were pouring from her eyes while she spoke.

“What do you mean he’s not going to be okay?” Your vision was blurring at this point. Your thoughts were a mess and your heart nearly broken into pieces.

She held your hand and quietly led you to Wonwoo’s room but went in first. From outside you could still hear bits and pieces of their conversation. You were confused and hurt. You don’t know what to say or how to react. When his mom came out you nearly bolted from too much nerves. You went in and saw him on the hospital bed hooked to multiple equipments.

You didn’t get angry nor did you cry. You just stood there silently suddenly too drained to do or say anything. It was the kind of painful that knocked the air out of your lungs. The kind that makes it seem like something's weighing you down. It was the kind of pain that clenches and claws at your heart and leaves you numb.

“I’m sorry. I know it was a stupid idea but I-I didn’t know how to tell you. I didn’t want you to get hurt because of me.” He wasn’t looking at you. From the door you could almost see him shaking and all you wanted to do was reach out to him. You wanted to make him look at you. You wanted to see what was hidden behind his eyes. But at the same time, you didn’t. You weren’t ready to see what kind of pain he’s going through.

“It’s leukaemia. There’s less than twenty-five percent chance that I’ll survive even with chemotherapy and all the other possible treatments. It’s not worth it [y/n]. I could die today, tomorrow, or years from now but I don’t want to spend my life inside a hospital hooked to all these. If I’m going to die then I might as well live.” You took a step and another until you were in front of him. He told you everything. Every detail he could muster up, he told you.

 

You developed a routine. Every after class you had, you would cook something up quickly then head to the little resto he told you about weeks back. You’d meet him there, eat together, and then go anywhere and everywhere. Every time you’d go out, he looks better. You’d ask him about lab results and his condition.

“Doc said that I’m doing great and that my body’s responding well to the treatment.” He said to you. You were both at rooftop of your apartment complex. The sky was clear and you could see all the stars shining brightly. Wonwoo was looking up and didn’t realize that you were staring at him. He looked peaceful and calm.

“I promise, not to the changing moon but to myself and to you, that no matter where I am or where I’ll be, my heart will always be yours. I promise that my love will remain solid. It will never change, much like the color of leaves. [y/n], I can’t promise you the world but I can promise a love that can fill the earth. I don’t deserve you and yet you’re still here and I can’t tell you just how thankful I am. For understanding me. For staying in spite of everything. For loving me.” He said.

You felt yourself drowning in his eyes. Drowning in the emotions of every word he had said. Tears were already blurring your vision and your heart, pounding.

“I love you so much. You don’t even know half of it. I’d give everything just to see you happy Wonwoo.” He held you close and placed a gentle kiss on your forehead and smiled at you. It was one of the most intimate moments you’ve had with him and you found yourself hoping for more.

He went back earlier that night because of some more tests but promised you that he’d come again tomorrow. So you slept with a smile on your face until you were woken up by the sound of your phone blaring _Lean on Me._ You picked up only to hear crying and sobbing on the other end. Your phone fell to the ground along with your heart. For the first time in your life you felt completely shattered. When you got to the hospital it was nearly four in the morning.

Everything was a complete blur. You cried silently, trying to understand what happened. You couldn’t wrap your head around the fact that only hours ago he was standing next to you telling you about a love that will never end. Your couldn’t fathom how only moments ago he was here, smiling at you, telling you he’s getting well, only to leave without a goodbye. His mom went up to you and gave you a neatly wrapped box.

“He made me promise this time not to tell you. I’m sorry. He wanted you to have that.” She said.

You didn’t open it. Even after all the ceremonial rights. Even after the burial. You placed it on your desk and left it unopened. You didn’t have the heart to see what was inside. It was still too painful for you to bear. There were nights you woke up in tears, and nights you failed to sleep.

Wednesday, two weeks after the burial, you found yourself unable to fall asleep. The box caught your eye and you decided that maybe, just maybe, it’ll give you the closure you desperately need.

 

The first thing you saw was an album of the two of you. Every page you flipped was tear-stained. Each photo you saw made you laugh and die a little more inside at the same time. There were notes and scribbles everywhere. Mementos and tiny sentimental things. The last thing, at the very bottom of the box, was a letter.

 

* * *

 

 

**_To the girl I loved, still and always will:_ **

_I’m sorry for lying to you about getting well. I wish I could tell you that I never meant it but I did. I want you to remember me, not on a hospital bed hooked to multiple machines, but smiling and laughing and telling the world just how much I love you._

_[y/n], thank you. You made life better for me. You were the reason I woke up in the morning and slept with a smile at night. You made living worth it. You were a rock and I was a shaking piece of paper. You held me down. You kept me grounded amidst the hurricanes life bring. Thank you. You don’t know just how lucky I am to have you in my life. When everything’s a complete blur you were there. You’re my lifeline and I couldn’t be happier._

_You stole my heart, or what’s left. You picked up my broken pieces and somehow managed to make me a bit more whole. And I couldn’t help myself at that time. I could not resist the warmth your eyes poured and drowned me with every time I would be given the privilege to see them. My heart wanted to experience the thrill of taking the leap not knowing what was down below. I jumped with my eyes closed and my arms spread like wings._

_There are so many things I wish I could have done if only I wasn’t so afraid._

_I’d share a bit more of me instead of keeping things all to myself. Let ‘I love you’ slip out every moment I would dare say it instead of regretting the thought of not being able to. I’d love you more each day, if given the chance to go back. That’s what I would do. And all this, above included. If time only permitted, I would have gladly given up everything for just a bit more; a few more minutes with you in my arms. A few more seconds of feeling your lips brushing on mine. Just another glimpse of your eyes. A moment to hear your heart beating with mine._

_There are still so many things that I want to tell you. So many memories that I want to relive and retell and still so many moment that I'm thankful for. You're my angel [y/n]._

_And I know that I won’t be beside you anymore. But remember what I said to you and all that you promised to do those times I took you out. Even if I’m not around, always remember that I’m with you. That I’m always thinking of you. Even if I’m gone, you’ll always have a piece of me with you. My love will always be yours. I want you to promise me that even if I’m not around you’ll be happy. That you’ll take care of yourself. Promise me that you’ll live._

_I love you so much._

**_From the guy who’s irrevocably in love with you._ **


End file.
